


I LIKE YOU

by vania3011



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, junan, junyan, wenyanwen, yanjun - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vania3011/pseuds/vania3011
Summary: Jun y Yanan han sido mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo pero parece que ha llegado el momento de ŕe-definir su amistad.





	I LIKE YOU

Todo empezó un día nublado en su primer año de escuela primaria. Yanan camina emocionado rumbo al salón que la señorita de la puerta, de cabello muy bonito por cierto, le había indicado. No podía esperar por hacer nuevos amigos y poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido sobre el coreano.

Siendo chino, el pequeño niño había vivido en su país natal hasta los 6, cuando su padre recibió un ascenso que requería su estadía en Corea y el hombre no tuvo más reparo que viajar con toda su familia. Fue entonces cuando Yanan comenzó a estudiar coreano, dedicándose a eso por todo un año.

Ahora, a la edad de 7 años, y sin ningún amigo en el país, no tenía otro deseo más que conocer a niños de su edad y jugar con ellos.

Tocando la puerta una vez para pedir permiso, Yanan giró la perilla e ingresó a la habitación. Era relativamente pequeña comparada con su nueva habitación, que dicho sea de paso, era enorme para un pequeño niño, pero de eso se daría cuenta más tarde.

Observó cada detalle del salón, desde la mesa frente a la gran pizarra verde, hasta las carpetas acomodadas de dos en dos. Las pizarras en las paredes con papeles pegados y las macetas que adornaban las esquinas de las ventanas.  
En la parte posterior había dos enormes muebles con cajones, Yanan supuso que sería donde debía guardar sus materiales.

La maestra lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa. "Que bueno conocerte An, tus papás me han contado mucho de tí" Yanan asintió. " Debes estar ansioso por comenzar, llegaste muy temprano. Los primeros niños deben llegar en unos minutos, ven, siéntate a mi lado". Palmeó la carpeta junto a ella. "Te los voy a presentar cuando lleguen".

Y así fue, poco a poco fueron ingresando más y más niños, unos más pequeños que otros, algunas niñas iban con coletas, otras tenían el pelo suelto, algunos niños llevaban gorra y otros no. La maestra le nombraba a cada uno mientras entraban y tomaban asiento. Sin embargo Yanan estaba algo perdido, no se acostumbraba a los nombres coreanos, algunos se le mezclaban y temía decirlos mal. Seguía escuchando en silencio hasta que un nombre llamó su atención.

"Junhui, Wen Junhui, ¡oh! Te puedes llevar muy bien con él, también es chino, estoy segura de que pueden ser buenos amigos, es un niño muy responsable, algo inquieto pero muy dulce" la mestra comentó. "Mira allá, está entrando Lee Jihoon, es un niño muy tranquilo como tú, le gusta la música y casi siempre se queda esperando a sus padres mientras me hace compañía al final de las clases, él también puede ser un buen amigo para ti" Yanan se congeló en su asiento, quería recordar cada uno de sus nombres y dirigirse a ellos con confianza, pero aún se le hacía un poco difícil hablar fluído ¿qué tal si los ofendía o se burlaban de él?

La maestra continuó, casi para calmarlo. "Bueno, lo ideal es que todos sean tus amigos pero no podemos apurar las cosas, vamos de poquito en poquito ¿sí? "

"Sí"

¤

"Bien niños, hecha la presentación, espero que todos lo hagan sentir cómodo y le den una buena bienvenida" 

La maestra le dio un pequeño empujoncito. 

Él miró a sus compañeros y se inclinó. "Gracias, espero llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes". 

"Bueno, como An es nuevo, pienso que sería conveniente asignarle a un compañero guía, alguien que pueda ayudarlo si no entiende algo ¿alguno de ustedes quiere ofrecerse como voluntario?"

Para su sorpresa unos cuatro niños levantaron la mano.

"Así me gusta, niños, siempre con la buena intención de ayudar" La maestra observó a los estudiantes por unos segundos antes de hablar. " Junhui espero poder contar contigo para que An se sienta cómodo estando acá" 

El pequeño anteriormente descrito como Junhui soltó una sonrisa. "Sí profesora, voy a ayudarlo como usted me ayudó a mi cuando llegué" Miró a Yanan y avanzó hasta estar a su lado para tomarlo de la mano. "Ven, siéntate conmigo". 

Yanan solo asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente mientras se dejaba llevar a una de las carpetas.

"Vamos a comenzar la clase..."

Junhui susurró cuando ya estaban sentados. "¿Enserio eres chino?". Yanan le susurró de vuelta "Sí" .

"Genial entonces cuando hablemos en chino nadie nos entenderá, será un secreto entre los dos, como un código que solo nosotros comprendemos" aplaudió suavemente, notablemente emocionado. Apoyó su rostro sobre la carpeta mirando a Yanan. "¿No te gusta la idea?" 

Yanan negó con las manos. "No es eso, me gusta, es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a hablar tanto, pero, quiero tener muchos amigos". Jun formó una O con su boca. "Lo siento, debo haberte asustado, algunos dicen que hablo demás, aunque yo no lo creo ¿tú lo crees?". 

"¿Qué?" No pudo entenderle, el niño había hablado muy rápido. 

Junhui le tomó la mano y parpadeó. "Eres tierno, seamos buenos amigos"

¤

"Te quiero" murmuró Junhui contra su cuello. 

Era su último día de escuela secundaria y ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Yanan, viendo el album de fotos que tenían de cuando eran pequeños. Jun, quien ahora era castaño, tenía su barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro de Yanan mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. 

"Yo también te quiero, pero me estás arrugando la camisa" murmuró Yanan concentrado en las fotos que tenía en manos.

Jun hizo un puchero y se quitó de encima, cruzando los brazos. "Mírate, te estás rebelando, en esas fotos lucías tan lindo siguiendome a todos lados. Y ahora me rechazas por una camisa" dijo dándole la espalda a su rubio amigo. 

"Ajá, como digas, si ya te vas, cierra la puerta, hace un poco de frío y aún debo cambiarme el pantalón antes de ir a la fiesta, supongo que te veo ahí." 

El castaño gruñó indignado, dispuesto a irse realmente. Se levantó sin mirar atrás y dio un paso antes de ser atraído nuevamente a la cama, donde cayó de espaldas. La mano de Yanan envolviéndo su muñeca.

"No lo decía enserio, sabes que nunca te dejaría ir solo" el rubio dijo mientras se ubicaba sobre él. " Y sabes que tampoco preferiría una camisa sobre ti" susurró antes de abrazarlo, y al mismo tiempo aplastarlo. Jun tuvo que moverlo para un lado mientras se dejaba abrazar. 

"Ya sé pero me hiciste molestar" Le palmeó la espalda, ya que su brazo era lo único que podía mover con todo ese peso sobre él. 

Ambos habían crecido para convertirse en jóvenes altos y apuestos. Yanan un poco más alto y con una condición más atlética que Jun, quien tenía un cuepo más fino y delgado. Jun además poseía un bronceado perfecto, a diferencia de su amigo, quien lucía una piel blanca y pálida, como un muñeco de porcelana. 

"No te molestes" continuó susurrando Yanan hundiendo su rostro en el cuello contrario. "Te ves mal cuando te molestas". Jun intentó levantarse pero Yanan no lo dejó, riéndo lo miró a los ojos. "Es broma, siempre te ves hermoso y lo sabes" 

"Sí, lo sé" Junhui desvió la mirada por la cercanía del rostro de su amigo. Luciendo algo incómodo a los ojos de Yanan.

"¿Qué pasa? Mírame" 

El castaño rió suavemente antes de hablar. "Tu respiración choca contra mis ojos" 

Ambos se echaron a reír, aún en brazos ajenos. No se habían separado cuando la puerta fue abierta.

Su madre entró a la habitación. "An, dejaste tu chaqueta ab... ¡Oh! Lo siento, yo no... Jun y tú" Habló atropelladamente, soltó la chaqueta y se cubrió los ojos. "Tenemos que hablar" dijo antes de salir rápido de la habitación. 

Ambos jóvenes, quienes se habían quedado inmóviles ante la escena se echaron a reír. 

"¡Madre, no es lo que estás pensando!" El grito se escuchó hasta la cocina, donde la mujer respiraba apoyada en el refrierador.

¤

La cena fue algo incómoda, Jun y Yanan sentados de un lado de la mesa y los padres del segundo frente a ellos. 

"Y somos padres modernos, es el siglo XXI no nos oponemos a la idea de que nuestro hijo encuentre la felicidad en otro hombre... ¿están seguros de que no tienen nada que decirnos?" La madre de Yanan dijo tomando la mano de su esposo.

Yanan negó sutilemente con la cabeza. "Mamá, papá, ya les dijimos que solo estabamos jugando, fue un malentendido. No tenemos una relación de ese tipo"

Jun replicó "Es cierto, solo somos amigos, a veces nos pasamos con el contacto físico pero es porque lo quiero mucho" Se abrazó a Yanan "Su hijo es muy tierno, pero no lo quiero de esa forma" 

"Y tú muy abrazable, pero tampoco te quiero de esa forma" 

¤

"Si se les hace muy tarde tomen un taxi, o si toman de más. Junhui, como siempre, confío en ti para que me devuelvas a mi hijo completo y sin un rasguño. Y a ti An, confío en que me devuelvas a mi Junhui de la misma forma"  
Les dio un beso en el mejilla a cada uno y ambos salieron de la casa.

"Se gustan" susurró mirando a su esposo.

El hombre volteó los ojo. " Ya te dijeron que no, y no es no"  
Ella hizo un gesto de desaprobación con las manos. "Te lo digo, se gustan, solo que aún no se han dado cuenta. Conozco a mi hijo muy bien, tiene mis gustos" 

"Sí, como digas, solo deja a los muchachos vivir. Si trae una novia o un novio a la casa y no es Junhui, tendrás que tragarte tus palabras".

¤

La fiesta de despedida, uno de los eventos más importantes para los jóvenes de 18 años que aspiraban a ser estudiantes universitarios. 

Era una despedida de su antigua vida y el comienzo de una nueva. Un ritual sagrado donde podrán crear lazos con otros jóvenes de su edad que tienen las mismas aspiraciones en la vida, un lugar donde pueden ser ellos mismos sin restricciones. 

"Escuché que quieres ir a Hanyang" Seungcheol, uno de sus compañeros preguntó desde su asiento, mientas tomaba una cerveza. 

Jun asintió " Quiero estudiar Artes Escénicas y Yanan va para Ciencias Sociales, nuestras cartas de admisión ya fueron aceptadas" Tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Estaba sentado junto a Yanan, con algunos amigos alrededor.

Seungcheol sonrió "Genial, yo voy para Educación Física, me va bien en lo que me vuelvo jugador profesional" 

Choi Seungcheol era uno de sus amigos de la escuela, si bien no eran tan cercanos como con Joshua o Jihoon, de quien el pelinegro era saliente. Era alguien con quien podían hablar por un rato. Y por lo que parecía, alguien con quien se cruzarían más seguido. 

Yanan se recostó sobre el hombro de Jun y tomó un poco de su vaso, ya que el suyo estaba vacío. "¿Jihoon estaba aplicando para música, eso influyó en tu decisión?" 

"Adivinaste. Las cosas están volviéndose un poco serias entre nosotros. Lo estuvimos pensando y creemos que es mejor mudarnos juntos, ya saben, como pareja" 

Todos los ojos se centraron en el pelinegro tras lo que había dicho. 

"Los felicito" Jun dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba el vaso de Yanan. "Traeré más cerveza, ahora vuelvo" 

Yanan se desperezó en el sillón al sentir el asiento vacío junto a él. Un carraspeo llamó su atención. "¿Y cómo van las cosas con Junhui? ¿Ya te rompió el despertador? " preguntó Choi. 

El rubio negó. "Le quitó las baterías apenas llegó, pongo la alarma en el celular. Aunque es muy difícil despertarlo, siempre debo adelantarla 15 minutos antes porque no me suelta cuando quiero apagarla". 

"¿Se levanta para ir a tu cama?" Otro de sus compañeros, Seokmin, preguntó

"No... dormimos en la misma cama" . Todas las miradas pasaron a estar sobre él. "No es como piensan, le ibamos a comprar un colchón inflable pero la primera noche que se quedó dormimos en mi cama, se nos hizo más cómodo y práctico así. Es como una costumbre. "

Un par de meses atrás, Jun se había mudado a casa de Yanan porque la universidad les quedaba muy cerca desde ahí. El plan original era que rentara un departamento, pero por supuesto que la madre de Yanan no lo dejó. Diciendo que la habitación de Yanan tenía suficiente espacio para ambos y que sería un desperdicio de dinero, logró convencer a los padres de Jun, que ya estaban lidiando con el costo educativo de su segundo hijo.

Uno de los chicos junto a Seungcheol, apodado como Wonho habló " ¿Entonces no están saliendo ni nada de eso? Porque Junhui se me hace bastante atractivo y quisiera... ya sabes, pedirle una oportunidad" 

Se quedó perplejo por unos segundos. Sin saber responder. " Ahm... yo no, no sabría que decirte. Creo que se lo debes decir a él" 

"Sí pero tú eres su mejor amigo. Me puedes decir si le va a los hombres" Wonho se encogió de hombros. 

"Yo no lo sé, nunca hemos hablado de eso" juntó los labios en una línea recta "Tampoco me ha dicho que le guste alguien" 

"¿Quién no te ha dicho que le guste alguien?" Jun volvió, retomando su lugar, le alcanzó su vaso a Yanan y se recostó en su pecho, parecía un poco más tomado que cuando se fue. "Me invitaron un poco de vodka y no estaba nada mal" 

"Wonho me estaba preguntando algo" le hizo un gesto al nombrado. 

Jun lo miró e inclinó la cabeza. "¿Wonho?" 

"Sí, yo" el hombre se levantó "Junhui quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo, si no te molesta" 

Jun lo examinó algo curioso, el muchacho era mayor y tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, demasiado musculoso diría él, pero por alguna razón se le hacía algo interesante. No perdía nada hablando con él. 

Asintió y lo siguió hasta un pasadizo de la casa, donde no había tanta gente. Un lugar más tranquilo. 

"¿Qué tal la estás pasando? ¿Te gusta la fiesta?" 

"El trago y la música están bien pero siento que hay mucha gente, hace un poco de calor. ¿Y tú que tal?" 

"Bien, bien..." Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

"Mira, me gustas ¿Quieres salir conmigo?" 

La confesión le había caído de sorpresa, sin preparación ni nada. Nervioso miró al hombre frente a él, con muchas dudas en la cabeza. 

"No soy gay" dijo mirando al suelo y mordiendo ligeramente su labio. "Lo siento, nunca he recibido una confesión de un hombre, no sabría que otra cosa decirte" 

"Ah..." Wonho se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo. "No, tranquilo, es el alcohol, a veces me da tanto valor que me olvido de actuar de forma sensata" Se le quedó mirando por unos segundos. "Aún así, me gustas, si alguna vez quieres, no sé, intentarlo con un hombre, solo búscame" 

"Eh, está bien, creo... voy a volver con los chicos" Jun señaló a sus amigos. "¿Te veo por ahí?" Caminó rápido y se alejó antes de escuchar la respuesta. 

Cuando volvió se sentó un poco más lejos de Yanan.

"¿Qué pasa?" Su amigo le preguntó susurrando. 

"Nada, todo está bien" sonrió débil.

"¿Que te dijo Wonho?" 

Jun esquivó la pregunta y se puso de pie. "Quiero bailar, ven Yanan, vamos a bailar" 

¤

Fiesta de Bienvenida, una noche inolvidable. Ambos habían llegado justo a tiempo para bailar con sus amigos, la noche era jóven y los vasos de licor pasaban de mano en mano.  
La música sonaba muy fuerte y los jóvenes se reían de nada.

"Estás muy ebrio, será mejor ir a casa" gritó Yanan sntre tanto ruido.

Jun negó. "No quiero, aún no he jugado a girar la botella, ven" Trató de arrastrar a su amigo con él.

"Wen Junhui, ¿para qué quieres jugar a eso? Ya estás muy ebrio" 

"Quiero aclarar algo" fue lo único que dijo el castaño antes de llegar al pequeño círculo en el piso y sentarse. 

Yanan se rindió y observó desde un sofá cercano. 

La botella giraba y giraba. Paraba y apuntaba a algunos hombres y mujeres que se reían antes de besarse, algunas veces fueron suaves roces y otras besos más intensos. Yanan pudo reconocer algunas caras. Wonho y Seokmin estaban ahí también y una sensación irreconocible pasó por su cuerpo al ver a Jun junto a ellos. 

¿Jun quería aclarar algo?

La botella volvió a parar. Apuntando a Junhui y a una chica pequeña, cerró los ojos cuando su amigo se inclinó para besarla. No quería ver, se sentía incómodo. El beso al parecer había durado un par de segundos pues cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya habían vuelto a girar.

¿Quizás debía ir pidiendo un taxi? Se concentró unos minutos en su celular y cuando volvió a ver el juego Wonho tenía las muñecas de Junhui sujetas contra el piso mientras se inclinaba para besarlo. Su amigo tenía los ojos cerrados pero no parecía poner resistencia. Parecía algo confundido pero luego de unos segundos safó su muñeca del agarre y alejó al hombre musculoso de él. 

Yanan actuó por impulso. Caminó hasta Junhui y lo levantó del suelo, tomándolo del brazo lo llevó hasta la puerta de la casa. "Definitivamente estás muy ebrio, nos vamos" 

Jun no dijo nada. Caminó detrás de Yanan y se quedó quieto hasta que llegó el taxi. 

Cuando llegaron a casa fueron directo a la habitación. El rubio no dijo ninguna palabra y fue al baño para asearse un poco antes de dormir. Junhui por su parte se envolvió en las mantas de la cama, como una oruga. 

Cuando Yanan volvió a su habitación trató de acostarse pero no encontró nada con lo que cubrirse. Dispuesto a sacar una nueva manta por no despertar a Junhui, se levantó. Una mano lo detuvo. 

"Yanan... no te vayas" la voz de Jun era muy débil. 

El más alto se inclinó para ver el rostro de su amigo. Tenía los ojos brillantes y unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Unas manos lo acercaron y sintió un leve choque en sus labios antes de que Jun volviera a taparse. 

¿Lo había besado? 

Se acostó junto a él y esperó a que se desenvolviera para hablar. Demoró unos minutos pero sucedió. Jun lo envolvió junto a él y hundió su rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba. Yanan le acariciaba el cabello mientras tanto. 

"Creo que me gustan los hombres" 

Con dificultad pasó saliva antes de hablar. Las manos de Junhui agarrándose a su espalda. "No tiene nada de malo, no debes llorar por eso". 

El mayor balbuceó hundiéndose más en su ropa "Tengo miedo... no quiero que me mires diferente" 

"¿Por qué te vería diferente? Eres el mismo, mi amigo, mi hermano Wen Junhui" trató de calmarlo.

"Pero te besé, lo siento." Jun levantó la cabeza para verlo. 

"No es la primera vez que me besas, sigue siendo lo mismo, seas gay o no" esta vez fue Yanan quien lo tomó del rostro. "Aunque si te sientes incómodo puedes dejar de hacerlo, será difícil porque soy muy guapo pero no puedo decirte nada" 

Jun lo miró mal. "¡Solo te besé una vez para que dejaras de andar rogando que te dieran tu primer beso! Y el de ahora solo fue para comprobar. Tampoco te creas la gran cosa" 

Yanan lo volvió a atraer contra su pecho inmovilizándolo. "Me besaste para comprobar que te gustan los hombres, me siento afortunado" 

"Deberías estarlo. Eres el único hombre al que he besado dos veces" 

Los minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que Yanan volvió a hablar. "Entonces con Wonho... ¿piensas salir con él?" 

Jun se apoyó en sus codos y exhaló, su respiración chocando con la de Yanan. "¿Cómo sabes que se me declaró?" Yanan se encogió de hombros, Jun continuó "No lo creo, se ve como alguien muy experimentado y en la fiesta su beso me asustó un poco, sus labios son muy toscos para mi"

"Entonces solo te gustan los míos" el rubio soltó una risa. 

Jun no se rió, lo miró serio antes de contestar. "Creo que sí"

Yanan se dio cuenta de la sinceridad con la que lo dijo y carraspeó. "¿Quieres comprobarlo?"

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó su amigo un tanto nervioso. Yanan asintió, tratando de no darle mucha importancia. 

Cuando sus labios se juntaron ambos se quedaron quietos, sin saber que hacer. Sintió a Jun temblar sobre su cuerpo. Y lo abrazó para que no tuviera miedo. 

Comenzaron a mover sus labios. Jun le dio pequeños besos a su labio superior antes de volver a la acción principal.  
Yanan no sabía que hacer, su cerebro estaba en otra parte mientras el calor se expandía entre sus cuerpos y se daban besos más largos y profundos. Cada vez más y más. 

De pronto Jun se separó, hundiendo la cara en su cuello, respirando casi tan pesadamente como él. 

"Creo que yo también soy gay" Jun se tensó sobre él al oirlo.  
Se alejaron lentamente y levantaron la manta que los cubría. 

"Me gusta besarte" dijo el bronceado. "¿Eso está mal?" 

Yanan se tapó la cara, demasiado avergonzado para verlo "No. A mi me gusta que me beses" 

_Silencio_

El único ruido en la habitación eran sus corazones palpitando escandalosamente.

¤

Dos días después de ese descubrimiento, todo seguía igual de incómodo. Trataban de evitar el tema lo más que podían, haciendo sus vidas normales, pero sin ningún acercamiento innecesario. 

Las cosas porfín avanzaron cuando esa noche, los padres de Yanan se fueron de viaje por la boda de una tía de la que el rubio nunca había oído. 

Estaban los dos solos, cenando frente al televisor, cuando Jun se animó a sacar el tema. Las dudas carcomiéndole la cabeza.

"Sobre la otra noche..." Se mordió el labio, nervioso. "¿Deberíamos hablar de eso?"

Yanan dejó su plato vacío en la mesa, mirándolo.

El castaño también dejó su plato y agarró un cojín para ponerlo sobre la cara del contrario "No te quedes así, responde" dijo mientras golpeaba a su amigo sin tanta fuerza. "Me pones más nervioso"

"Tengo miedo" confesó el más alto cuando su rostro estuvo libre. "No quiero lastimarte, no soportaría perderte"

Jun suspiró. "Yo tampoco quiero eso. Pero cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de abrazarte, de besarte y ¡ah!"

"Creo que me voy a volver loco"

Yanan lo vio caminar hasta la cocina llevando su plato y volver de ella con las manos vacías. Sin embargo se quedó parado frente a él.

"¿ Y si... lo intentamos? No sé, solo para ver si funciona, si no va bien siempre podemos volver a ser amigos" el rubio habló mirando sus dedos entrelazados.

Jun se acercó. "No sé ¿tú quieres? No quiero que lo hagas solo por mi... ¿realmente te gusto?"

"Creo que siempre me has gustado. Solo que no me había puesto a pensar en eso" Yanan acotó.

El mayor dio un respiro profundo. "Entonces ¿te puedo besar, ahora?" Reprimió una sonrisa.

Yanan alzó la vista, conectando con la suya "Sí"

No esperó más para lanzarse sobre el hombre que tenía enfrente y recostarlo en el sofá, debajo de él.

Sus labios se unieron otra vez mientras Jun le cariciaba el cabello y las manos de Yanan se movían trazando figuras en su espalda.

No notaron como la puerta principal era cerrada cuidadosamente por la madre de Yanan, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja antes de volver al coche con su esposo.

"Olvídalo, pediré prestado un cargador. No pienso interrumpirlos"

"¿Qué, qué pasó?" Preguntó el hombre, curioso por la mirada de su esposa.

"Tenía razón, eso es lo único que diré"

**Author's Note:**

> Un lindo Wenyanwen para aumentar la cantidad de fics sobre esta hermosa pareja. ♡


End file.
